Creep
by SoulCOOL
Summary: Maka es una chica tranquila, Soul un problema, ella un ángel, el un cretino. Inspirado en la canción "Creep" de RadioHead. mal summary! :S
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS! COMO ESTAN? YOP? PZZZ NO MUY BIEN, ES X ESO Q ME REPORTO CON UN NUEVO FIC, YA EH AGARRADO INSPIRACION JEJEJE XD, VERAN LA MAYORIA DE LAS VECES Q ESCRIVO UN FIC, LO BASO APARTIR DE COSAS Q ME PASAN EN MI VIDA DIARIA O ALGUNA EXPERIENCIA. (ESO Q? VERDA? XD) BUENO! ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN. EN ESTE FIC ME EH INSPIRADO APARTIR DE **** LA CANCION ****"CREEP" DE EL GRUPO DE ROCK "RADIOHEAD" ESTA CANCION ME GUSTA XQ DICE JUSTO MI SITUACION. ASIQ DISFRUTEN EL FIC! DEJO EL PROLOGO.**

"CREEP"

-PROLOGO-

SOUL. P.O.V

Llegue temprano al shibusen como no era para nada costumbre, la razón? Hoy era el día de la gran pelea, si! Mi pelea! Peleare contra Nick, el cree q las canchas de básquetbol son su territorio y le voy a enseñar que no así, nadie se mete con el gran Soul Evans, el que siempre se mete en problemas, el que siempre llega tarde a la escuela, nunca entra a clases y se escapa de ellas, si! Todo un rebelde, jajaja y eso me gusta.

Llegue a la fachada del shibusen, y ahí estaba Nick con una bola de anfitriones a su alrededor esperando por la pelea. Sé que voy a ganar así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, todo está planeado. Baje de mi motocicleta y la estacione ahí mismo, camine unos pasos, me detuve a poca distancia de él y lo mire fijamente, todo estuvo en silencio. De pronto llego Black Star, quien sería el refering.

-BIEN HA LLEGADO SU GRAN DIOS! ÑYAJAJAJA! Soul, viejo! Acaba con él, enséñale quien manda!

-No te preocupes, sabes que lo haré.

-No cantes victoria, Evans! Aun no has ganado- dijo Nick intentando intimidarme.

-Vamos! que sea rápido- dije mientras tronaba los huesos de mi cuello. –Tengo que ir a molestar al viejo pervertido de Spirit.

-Comiencen!- Black hizo la señal para que comenzáramos.

Entonces la bola de estudiantes que estaba alrededor, empezó a alborotarse y a gritar.

-Genial! Si que se va a poner interesante jaja!- Dije con mucho orgullo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Nick. Quise darle un gran golpe directo en la cara, pero lo esquivo rápidamente.

-Qué demonios?

-Pensaste que era devil, Evans? Pues pensaste mal jaja!

-Mierda!

-Soul, viejo! Qué esperas? Acabalo ya!- Me grito Black.

-Eso hago!- Nick se acerco a mi e intento darme un golpe directo a el estomago, pero desvié su ataque justo a tiempo. Luego logre darle una patada y después lo golpee en el pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo, corrí rápidamente para embestirlo con un golpe, pero lo esquivó con un salto en dirección contraria a mí.

-eso es todo lo que tienes?

-No, aun falta más.- quise dale una patada en la pierna para que cayera de nuevo, pero el tomo uno de mis brazos y lo hizo en llave hacia mi espalda.

-Ya te rindes, Evans?

-Eso jamás!- Tome vuelo y enganche su cabeza con mis pies, haciendo que esta golpeara el suelo, luego subí encima de él y comencé a golpearlo en la cara una y otra vez, lo tome del cuello de la camisa, lo levante y lo arrogue por el aire hasta que choco con una de las ventanas y la atravesó rompiéndola.

-Mmm… no fue difícil, pero al menos algo entretenido.

-SOUL GANA!- escuche como todos gritaban mi nombre.

-Bien hecho, amigo.

-Sí, bueno ya tenemos que irnos. Los dos nos dirigimos hacia el shibusen y entramos, caminamos en dirección a nuestro salón de clase, hasta que…

-Evans, de nuevo peleando, tan problemático como siempre.

-Viejo-verde, tan pervertido como siempre.

-Que dijiste, mocoso? Lo que necesitas es un buen escarmiento para dejar de ser un problemático.- Dijo el pervertido de Spirit.

-Y a usted de nada le sirvió el escarmiento que le dio su esposa al pedirle el divorcio, para dejar de ser un mujeriego de primera. ¬¬

-Mocoso del demonio, ahora si vas ver!- Dijo Spirit casi echando fuego por la nariz.- Si! Le di donde más le duele jajaja que cool se siente eso!.

-Si! Como sea! Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus amenazas, Viejo charlatán, me tengo que ir!.- Así que seguí mi camino ignorando por completo al viejo idiota de Spirit y entre a mi salón de clases, pude notar como todos murmuraban algo y Sid-sensei aun no había llegado. Me senté en mi lugar y de pronto se acerco a mi Kilik.

-Oye, Soul! Ya te enteraste?

-Enterarme de qué?

-Que la Hija de Spirit va a inscribirse en el Shibusen.

-No, no lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía que Spirit tenía una Hija, si así debe ser toda una ñoña ya me imagino jajaja.

-Sí, viejo, Tienes razón jajaja.- Dijo Black Star uniéndose a la plática. –Oye Kilik! Y tu como sabes eso?

-Todos lo saben!

-Si claro! Con los chismosos todo se sabe - Dijo Black con cara de fastidiado.

Luego se acercaron a nosotros Kim y sus amigas.

-Oye, Soul, buena pelea!

-Sí, gracias- Dije sin más ni menos.

-Y… este… yo, yo quisiera saber, si algún día de estos, te gustaría… salir algún lado conmigo?

-Pues…- Eso no me tomo por sorpresa. Creo que le gusto a Kim y a sus amiga, pero… no lo sé… no hay ninguna que realmente me llame la atención, todas son raras y se la pasan peleando por conseguir novio. ¬¬ Así que mejor prefiero quedarme solo, las cosas del amor no son para mí. Pero las de fastidiar a alguien si lo son! Jaja!

-Claro que si, Kim! Tal vez un día de estos!- la trampa esta lista! Solo falta que caiga un imbécil jaja!. Entonces escuche el crujido de algo al romperse. –Ja! Cayo!- murmuré entre dientes. Voltee a ver atrás de mi, ahí estaba, con la mirada en el suelo, un lápiz partido a la mitad en la mano, y un aura obscura que lo rodeaba. Pero que idiota es ese tío! ¬¬

-SI TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI KIM, TE LAS VAS A VER CONMIGO, EVANS!- me amenazo Ox Ford muy furioso. Jajaja si hay algo que más amo, es fastidiar a la gente xD

-Ox! Ya déjame en paz! Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo!- Dijo Kim molesta y a la vez fastidiada.

-Oye Ox! Relájate! Solo saldré con Kim a dar una vuelta!- Jaja! Seguro que a Ox se le ha de estar comiendo la rabia.

-Ah! Hijo de…!

-Soul!- Ox fue interrumpido por Kid, quien acababa de llegar.

-Que pasa Kid?

-Mi padre quiere verte! Te está esperando en la Death-room.

-Y ahora porque?- Dije con cara de fastidio, siempre voy a dar a la Death-room y acabo con uno de los largos sermones de Shinigami-sama.

-No lo sé! Solo me dijo eso.

-Si! Por fin te expulsaran, Evans! Jajaja!- Grito Ox mientras reía como maniático.

-Vete al diablo, Ox Ford!- Dije fastidiado por su interrupción.

-Voy a donde sea, pero de todas maneras ten van a expulsar! Jajaja!- Demonios ese tipo ya comenzó ¬¬

-No me puede expulsar, mi padre es el que recauda fondos para los gastos económicos del Shibusen, por si no lo sabías, pedazo de idiota! ¬¬

-Pero qué diablos! o.o - Dijo Ox atolondrado por mi respuesta.

-Ah! Yo me largo! ¬¬ - dije mientras alzaba los hombros y caminaba hacia la puerta.

**BIEN! QUE LES PARECIO? PZZZ YO DIGO Q AHÍ LA LLEBA XD DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD, LES PROMETO QUE EL PRIMER CAP SERA MAS INTERESANTE n_n EN FIN! GRACIAS X LEER EL FIC, COMENTEN! SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Q ONDA! COMO ESTAN? YO? PFF! MUY, MUY MAL. PERO TRATO DE ANDAR COMO SI NADA, xD PERO EN FIN! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL PRIMER CAP! VERAN! NO TENIA NADA DE INSPERACION PARA ESCRIBIR, Y NINGUNA BUENA IDEA, X ESO! YA Q MI VIDA ES ALGO "INTERESANTE" YA Q YO… TENGO SIERTOS "PROBLEMAS" EN MI VIDA, Y MAS ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS. ASIQ… LO Q ESCRIBA EN ESTE FIC SERA "BASADO" EN LA VIDA REAL. EN MI VIDA! PARA SER MÁS PRECISOS. AH! Y… TAMBIEN! ISABEL (Ib-chan Kensington Punchalower), MI HISTORIA NO VA TENER LEMMON ¬¬ Y NO ES X CRITICAR PERO EL PROLOGO DE TU FIC ESTA MUY CORTO, PERO Q BUENO Q TE ANIMES A ESCRIBIR UNO. ASI PUES… ESPERO LES GUSTE, NOS LEEMOS MAS ABAJO!**

**Cap 1.**

Soul. P.V.O

Salí de la Death-room, y camine de regreso al salón de clases. Llegue al salón, y pedí permiso para pasar a Sid-sensei, el asintió con la cabeza, me dirigí a mi lugar de siempre, y note como todos me miraban con duda, entonces los fulmine con la mirada y cada uno regreso a sus libros. Me senté en mi banca y trate de seguir la corriente de la clase, entonces Kid volteo a verme.

-Oye, Soul!

-Mmm? Qué pasa?

-Que te dijo mi padre?

-Ah pues… Esto! Ya sabes! Lo de siempre! "Soul-kun, ya no te metas en problemas" "soul-kun, no necesitas llamar la atención" Pff! Y termina con sus largos sermones.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Ah! Y también me dijo que tengo que pagar por la ventana rota, y los otros daños menores, y que ya verá la manera de ponerme un buen castigo.

-Oh, baya! Ahora mi padre cambio de técnica!

-See ¬¬

Sonó la campana y Salí de la clase para cambiarme a la siguiente, pero… nee! Que flojera! Me saltare la clase, o aun mejor! Me escapare del Shibusen! Si! Jaja eso suena cool. Fui sigilosamente al baño, fijándome q nadie me viera, entonces entre en el, abrí la ventana, arroje primero mi mochila y luego salte yo.

Maka. P.O.V

Hace solo una semana que mi mama firmo el papel de divorcio, y oficialmente mis padres estaban separados. Debo admitir que ese día, fue el día que en verdad mi mama se vio Genial, en el preciso momento en que firmo el papel de divorcio, fue cuando la vi más decidida que nunca. Me dolía bastante el hecho de que mis padres se divorciaran, pero cuando vi a mi madre en ese momento, supe que tenía que ser igual de fuerte que ella. Ahora mi mama está desaparecida y no me queda otra opción que vivir con mi padre, pero… no quiero vivir con él, para qué? Para ver a todas las mujeres que mete a su departamento? NO! Prefiero dormir en la calle o darme en adopción, pero no puedo. Lo bueno es que Shinigami-Sama dijo que me ayudaría a buscar un buen lugar donde vivir que no sea con mi padre. Y ahora mismo voy a verlo.

Soul. P.O.V

Después de escaparme del Shibusen, me fui al bosque para descansar un poco y relajarme. Estaba solo, recargado contra un árbol en el pasto mirando el cielo sin ninguna preocupación. Pero… de pronto los recuerdos dolorosos me llegaron. Aquel tiempo de tanta soledad a pesar de estar rodeado por tanta gente, logre superarlo, acostumbrarme a ello, e ignorarlo totalmente, aunque a veces… me siga sintiendo muy solo. Pero bueno! Debo olvidarme de eso!

Estaba tan tranquilo, hasta que la sombra de alguien me saco de mi tranquilidad.

-Qué demonios?- Conteste irritadamente por el hecho de que interrumpían mi descanso.

-Tú no deberías estar en el Shibusen?

-Que te hace pensar eso? ¬¬ - y con cara molesta señalo mi mochila. –Y qué? ! ¬¬ además, quién diablos eres tú?

-Como que no importa? Y mi nombre es Maka Albarn.

-Albarn? o.o

-Si! Soy la Hija de Spirit Albarn ¬¬ por qué?

-Jajajaja!

-Qué? Porque te ríes?

-Jajaja! Jajaja! Por nada! Jaja! Por nada! Jajaja! Tú… eres… la hija de Spirit? Jaja

-Si!- dijo ella muy irritada.- Y empecé a observarla de arriba abajo, detallando cada parte de ella, tratando de encontrar algún defecto o cualquier cosa para burlarme de ella. Jure que cuando conociera a la Hija de Spirit la molestaría a más no poder, además de que me gustar molestar a todo el mundo, es a lo que se dedica un cretino! Y no encontré mucho, pero ay algo que… no se supone que tiene mi edad? 15 años? Entonces porque esta tan…? Ah! Ya! Jajaja! -Y dime porque no están en el Shibusen?- Insistió ella.

-Porque no se me dio la gana, me aburrí, me escape por la ventana de los baños, y veme aquí!- Dije sin ninguna vergüenza. No la tengo! xD

-Que poca vergüenza tienes! ¬¬

-Si ya lo sé! Jaja. xD en fin! Fue un gusto conocerte! ya te puedes ir! Adiós!.- y volví a tomar mi posición recargado en el árbol.

-Regresa al Shibusen.- Trate de ignorarla para hacer que se fuera lo más pronto posible y me dejara en paz.

-Si claro, regresare al Shibusen! Y… Qué? Qué? Espera un momento! No pienso regresar al Shibusen!

-Lo digo enserio!

-O si no que?- Intente retarla, por favor! Que me puede hacer una niña boba?

-O si no te llevare a la fuerza, no me obligues a hacerlo!

-Jajaja Si claro! Porque habría de hacerte caso! No te tengo miedo! Jajaja.- De pronto de la nada saco un libro gigante y lo estrello sobre mi cabeza, entonces mi vista se nublo. Después de la nada desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mire a mi alrededor y… estaba en la Death-room! Otra vez! Y alrededor de mi estaban Shinigami-sama, el viejo rabo verde de Spirit, Sid-sensei y Maka. -Ah! Que paso?- Pregunte mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-Mmm… parece que Soul-kun se volvió a escapar...- Dijo Shinigami-sama mientras pensaba.

-Soul, Maka te golpeo en la cabeza, te desmayaste y te trajo de regreso.- Dijo Sid-sensei molesto.

-Pero qué demonios le ocurre a esa niña? Esta loca!

-A MI MAKA LE HABLAS CON REPETO! ENTENDISTE MOCOSO?- se coló Spirit, como siempre ¬¬ lo ignorare. Pero note que Maka tenía cara de fastidio por el comentario de su padre. Baya! Al menos concordamos en algo!

-Te dije que regresaras al Shibusen! ¬¬ - Me dijo Maka.

-Maldición! Y… creo que ya puedo volver a mi clase. Con permiso. Jejeje.

-Un momento Soul-Kun! Esta vez no lo dejare pasar! Es la tercera vez que te escapas esta semana y ya tienes que aprender la lección!-

-Qué?

-Creo saber un buen castigo para ti- Dijo shinigami-sama muy serio.

-AJAJAJA! POR FIN! POR FIN A EVANSLO VAN A CASTIGAR! UUU JAJAJA! A QUIEN LO VAN A CASTIGAR? A TI! QUE HAY DE COOL EN ESO, EVANS? JAJAJA.- canturreo a más no poder el imbécil de Spirit mientras bailaba como tonto. ¬¬ Así o mas wey el animal? Esto no es nada cool! ¬¬

-Maka-chan…

-Si , shinigami-sama?

-Recuerdas el favor que me pediste hace unos días? Ya encontré un buen lugar… Vas a vivir con Soul-Kun en su departamento, el tiene espacio suficiente espacio para alguien más. Y Ese también será su castigo.

-Que, demonios?

-QUE?

-Que?

**OJALA LES AYA GUSTADO, NO TUBE MUCHA INSPIRACION X CULPA DE Q NO ME DEJABAN TRABAJAR A GUSTO ¬¬ IGUAL! YA NO IMPORTA! ISABEL: EL FIC NO VA TENER LEEMON, PERO IGUAL NO TE SORPRENDAS SI LO QUE ESCRIBO AQUÍ SE PARESE A LO QUE EH HECHO ¬¬ EN FIN! COMENTEN! **


End file.
